RAVEN ¿POR QUE LA GALLINITA DIJO EUREKA?
by darthshinji
Summary: TEEN TITANS Y LES LUTHIERS, LOS NIÑOS,SUS PREGUNTAS, Y COMO RAVEN LAS RESPONDE, O MEJOR DICHO COMO INTENTA RSPONDERLAS.


Raven ¿por qué la gallinita dijo Eureka?

Estos personajes no me pertenecen, y el dialogo se me ocurrió cuando veía a les luthiers, que por cierto es de ellos casi todo el dialogo de este fic, yo solo lo adapte a raven y sus bebes. Lea y comenten.

En un día como hoy pero de otra fecha, a raven le hicieron llegar una carta de sus bebes favoritos para que la visitaran, la carta decía:

Querida raven, ayer te echamos de menos, techamos de menos por que se nos acabaron las tejas, la otra semana terminaremos de techar.

Entre otras cosas decía que le extrañan y que querían que ella fuera de visita, pues en habrá un festival de música y querían que estuviera con ellos.

Raven acepto gustosa la invitación, pues desde hacía un tiempo les quería ver y saludar, los quería más de lo que admitía en público, por lo que aceptó la invitación y salió casi de inmediato para allá.

Raven llego a las montañas y los tres pequeños la recibieron con mucho cariño, pues la extrañaban mucho y hacia un buen tiempo que no la veían. Ellos le contaron como los lugareños irían a tocar algunas canciones para ellos.

Y a continuación les presento al grupo: los honguitos que le van a cantar la canción la gallina dijo Eureka.

El más pequeño de los tres estaba muy contento con la canción pues la música lo entretenía muy bien, pero parece ser que para los demás, la profundidad de la letra era algo que no entendían.

Letra de la canción:

La gallina estaba hueca puso un huevo y dijo Eureka, la gallina cocoroko, la gallina dijo Eureka.

Una niña rubia de nombre melba se sorprendió de la profundidad de las palabras y no pudo quedarse con la duda.

Raven, ¿Por qué la gallinita dijo Eureka?

Raven se sorprendió de esta pregunta, pues no tenía una respuesta preparada para esa ocasión. Se preparo un poco para cuando les preguntaran de donde nacen los bebes. (raven pensó que lo mejor sería hablarle a los niños con la verdad) Ella diría: miren niños, cuando papa y mama se quieren mucho, papa le regalo a mama una semillita que tenía, esa semillita creció, germino y después de 9 meses se convirtió en un pequeño y bonito…Repollo donde los dejo la cigüeña que los trajo de parís.

Pero no tenía una respuesta para el por qué la gallinita dijo Eureka. Pero rápidamente se le ocurrió algo, - la gallinita dijo Eureka melbar por que estaba muy contenta.

-¿muy contenta?

-si muy contenta.

-bueno, ya esa. La canción continuaba: se mostro tan sorprendida que olvido hacer la comida, la gallina cocoroco, la gallina distraída.

Pero a tommy le entro una seria duda sobre eso – ¿y por que estaba muy contenta?

Raven se vio en aprietos pero como siempre sacaba una respuesta de la manga no tardo en contestarle su interrogante. –la gallinita estaba contenta porque iba a tener un hijito.

-ah es por eso

-si tommy, es tan bonito poner un hijo.

_ ¿qué? Decían todos ala ves por la extraña afirmación de raven.

-quiero decir que es tan bonito tener un huevo.

-¿¿¿???

-poner un hijo!!! Exclamaba raven cuando noto aquella respuesta que dio.

La canción seguía: y se fue la muy coqueta a pasear en bicicleta, la gallina cocoroco, a pasear en bicicleta.

-raven, Bobby pregunta por qué es tan bonito tener un hijo.

-raven se empezaba a impacientar un poco con esto: porque los hijos son la alegría de la vida Bobby, con sus juegos, sus risas, sus preguntas!!! Cada hijo es como una rosita que florece.

-eso es muy lindo decía melba.

Oigan ¿les gusta el cantito?

-sí, respondieron los3 a la vez

-entonces cállense. Decía raven con la poca paciencia que la distingue.

Hiso pruebas la muy lista igualito que una artista, la gallina cocoroco.

-y por que las rosas florecen? Decía el niño pelirrojo.

-porque son plantas de la familia de las rosáceas, cuando están verdes les sales espinas e el tálamo, y al igual que las rosas florecen las personas necesitan realizarse.

-¿y por que las personas necesita realizarse? Preguntaba con los ojos bien abiertos melba.

En este punto la paciencia de raven llegaba a un punto crítico. –por que realizarse es trascender mas allá de los simples hechos hasta lograr cierto tipo de equilibrio. Decía con el tono más serio que tenia demostrando que ya no le importaba si entendían la respuesta o no. Cierto tipo de equilibrio como por ejemplo un árbol.

-como un arboool

-como un árbol.

-un arboool.

-si niños como un arboool

-no querrás decir un árbol raven.

-bueno como un avioncito que vuela.

-ah, un avioncito que vuela, decían los niños.

-si vola.

-he?

-como un barquito que flota.

- ¿y cuál fue la respuesta de tommy? -¿y por que los barquitos flotan?

¡¡¡Por que todo cuerpo que se sumerge en un liquido experimentan un empuje de abajo hacia arriba igual al peso del volumen del liquido desalojado, es el principio de Arquímedes!!!

-de quien señorita raven?

¡¡¡de Arquímedes, ese que cuando lo descubrió dijo Eureka!!!

-igual que la gallinita Bobby.

-si melba igual que la gallinita dijo Eureka.

-¿y por que la gallinita dijo Eureka raven?

Raven pensó que se podría haber ahorrado muchos problemas si desde un principio hubiera contestado que las gallinitas no hablan, y pesar que solo era el principio del espectáculo.

Huy que noche larga va a hacer, se decía raven a si misma.

Gracias por leer esto, y comenten.


End file.
